Ser Diferente
by Ichiro002
Summary: One-Shot Pre-Hogwarts Harry Potter sabia desde muy pequeño que ser diferente era malo, ser diferente hacia que todos de odiara, aun cuando esos que te odiaban debian amarte.


**Titulo: Ser Diferente**

**Pre- Hogwarts**

**Advertencias: One- Shot**

**Parejas: Ningunas**

**A/N: Esto es solo la Pre- historia o el Pre- Hogwarts, tendra una historia si, pero no ahora, ustedes como lectores me diran si la continuo o no, dependiendo de eso sera que tan rápido ponga la historia pero no esperen que sea manana o dentro de una semana. Harry Potter no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

Desde muy pequeño Harry supo que era diferente, para sus padres ser diferente era malo, su padre no era la persona más amable del mundo pero tampoco era una mala persona, quería a Harry, sí, pero no lo quería como quería a Cristian, su hermano menor, su madre los quería igual, era hermosa y muy amable, un día cuando tenía tres años y Cris dos, su madre los dejo en el jardín así que él fue a jugar con su amiga, Lila una serpiente de jardín, cuando su madre lo vio grito, grito, grito y grito, ese día su madre ya no lo quiso más, ya no era más _Harry_ _y Cris_, ahora solo era _Cristian,_ Cristian _esto_ y Cristian _aquello,_ algo dentro de su pequeño pechito dolió mucho cuando su madre le negó un abrazo, lo empezó a ignorar y un día… su madre, esa hermosa mujer que él amaba tanto y los trataba igual le pego por solo decirle _te amo_.

Ese día Harry dejo de sonreír.

Harry aprendió a cuidarse solo desde esa edad, aprendió ir al baño sin ayuda, a ver como su madre cuidaba a su hermano y luego el mismo se cuidaba, le pedía a las criaturas de grandes ojos una botella de leche con mucha amabilidad y ellos lo hacían, eran los únicos amigos de Harry, los únicos que se preocupaban por el pequeño de tres años y medio, aun su padre lo amaba, no tanto como a Cris pero también lo amaba, él siempre lo supo, su padre no lo quería pero lo cuidaba, eso era suficiente para devolverle una chispa de calidez a su pecho. También estaban esas dos personas, el hombre perro y el hombre de ojos ámbar, el hombre perro quería a Harry, solo a Harry, Cris estaba bien pero Harry era al que el hombre perro venía a ver, eso hacía que el pequeño de ojos verdes sonriera, solo para el hombre perro, el hombre de ojos ámbar no se acercaba a él, el no entendía por qué pero muchas personas no se le acercaban pero él quería acercarse al hombre de ojos ámbar…cuando cumplió sus cuatro años de vida, trato de acercársele, todos estaban lejos y el hombre solo lo miro y dijo.

_-Hueles a muerte._

El solo entendió que apestaba, él no sabía que era la muerte o como olía pero el hombre parecía muy serio así que se bañó hasta que su piel se puso arrugada y se unto una de las colonias de su padre y quiso acercarse al hombre de ojos ámbar, este solo le miro con tristeza, ese hombre no volvió a pisar la casa…tampoco lo hizo el hombre perro después de mirarlo con odio y desprecio, Cris ahora era el nuevo pequeño favorito de hombre perro, el único que podía irlo a ver, si los dos hombres venían Harry no podía estar, nadie quería cuidarlo, nadie. Cuando cumplió cinco sus padres lo dejaron con las personas raras, un hombre globo y la señora escoba, los dos lo aceptaron con amabilidad, aprendió que ellos eran familia, su hijo, el mini globo era su primo, los cuatro desde ahora vivirían juntos, como una familia. Las personas a su alrededor murmuraban muchas cosas.

_Ahí va el demonio._

_Ellos lo acogieron y él nunca los ha querido._

_Una familia perfecta arruinada por un niño demonio._

Eso y mucho más, Harry aprendió a ignorarlos, al no dejarlos entrar, desde muy pequeño aprendió que todos te harían daño si los dejabas entrar, si les mostrabas cariño o amor, primero su madre, después el hombre perro y su amigo de ojos ámbar, luego su padre que lo abandono en una casa que él no conocía. Desde muy pequeño aprendió que ser diferente era malo para unas personas, para otras estaba bien. Su tía por ejemplo aun viendo que él no la quería cerca ella lo respetaba, quería que el la quisiera, porque ella lo quería como un hijo y no se iba a rendir, Harry se lo agradecía a su manera, le agradecía quererlo, amarlo, _aceptarlo, _la mujer aprendió a leerlo, aprendió a saber cuándo Harry estaba triste o feliz, cuando a su propia manera le daba las gracias, las flores que aparecían, el pan recién orneado en las mañanas, las flores que florecían cada vez más hermosas, la mujer sabía que era el niño dándole las gracias, Harry la quería a su propia manera, diferente si pero a la vez igual. Los años pasaron y pasaron, en su cumpleaños número once, su tía esperaba con ansias algo pero nunca llego, él no sabía lo que era ¿Esos que lo dejaron vendría? Nunca llegaron entonces, la calle seguía murmurando y murmurando pero Harry no les hacía caso. Se volvió un niño muy fuerte, académicamente era considerado un genio, su materia favoritas salud y ciencias, al pequeño siempre le fascino el cuerpo humano, el cuerpo de cualquier cosa viva hasta de un bicho, posiblemente era por lo que el hombre de ojos ámbar dijo que apestaba a muerte, Harry podía hacer que las cosas muertas volvieran a la vida, un pequeño secreto que les ocultaba a todos, podía oír como la comida que alguna vez estaba viva le hablaba, era asqueroso, cuando el pavo de navidad empezó a gritarle cuando trato de meterlo al horno ayudando a su tía, Harry decidió algo muy importante.

Seria vegetariano por cuestiones de salud mental, no, él no quería comerse algo que le rogaba no ser masticado, cuando lo intento sentía como esa cosa se _movía_ tratando de _escapar _su boca, no volvió a tocar carne desde ese día. Harry encontró su pequeño santuario en el cementerio local, era un lugar donde su poder viajaba libre mente, los árboles secos reaccionaban a él, su pequeño amigo era Thomas, un pequeño perrito que había enterando en su cúmplenos, él lo había sacado y devuelto a la vida, su cuerpo dejo de pudrirse y parecía vivo pero si mirabas verías cosas que estaban bien no respiraba, sus ojos estaban muerto y podrías ver algunas puntadas por su cuerpo, a Harry no le importaban las pequeñas imperfecciones que Thomas tenia, le faltaba una cola, Harry lo resolvió, el perro del vecino ahora le falta una cola y Thomas ahora tiene una, tendría uno que otro puntito pero ¿A quién le importaba? A él no, que le gustaba hacerse el muerto cuando Harry estaba demasiado de lejos, a Harry le parecía adorable.

Aun cuando esas cosas espantaban a sus tíos.

Su tío y primo aprendieron a ignorar a can, la ignorancia los mantenía sanos mentalmente, su tía por otra parte lo seguía queriendo, buscando y aceptando, el aprendió a amarla, a quererla, dejarla entrar, ella se lo merecía.

Si le preguntabas a una persona qué pesabas de el, la respuesta seria muy fácil.

Que era un demonio.

Le preguntabas a una serpiente.

Un hablador.

Le preguntabas a un muerto.

Un rey.

Él siempre supo que era diferente, ser diferente te hacia malo, te hacia frio y sin emociones, cuando su tía vio la carta donde decía que era un mago… Ella también dejo de quererlo, como lo hicieron los demás. Con la bofetada, abandonarlo, decirle que no volviera, Harry por primera vez hizo algo que hace tanto no hacía.

Lloro, lloro y lloro, en el frio pavimento a su lado Thomas aun con su cuerpo muerto y frio le hizo sentir un poquito de amor, las personas vivas nunca lo amarían pero las muertas siempre se quedarían.

Él siempre supo que era diferente, diferente significaba ser malo, nadie te amaría o que protegería, esa noche en el frio cerro su pequeño corazón, un corazón que solo quiso ser amado desde la primera vez que lo llamaron demonio, solo buscaría estar en paz, controlar su poder, aprender todo, no atraer la atención y vivir junto a Thomas el que nunca lo dejaría.

Y quien se atreviera a tratar de alejarlo pagaría.


End file.
